The term “timber” by itself as used herein typically refers to a wood member suitable for use in the construction of a building or the like. Several main types of wood construction are generally known. These construction types use forms of timber available from logs to sawn/shaped timbers to branches and even leaves. These construction types also utilize various wall coverings from plant-based coverings to timber materials to earthen materials, such as mud or stone. One type of wood construction is thatch construction, which is generally a traditional construction type. Other types include post-and-beam frame construction, walls with bamboo/reed mesh and post (waffle and daub), wooden frames with or without infill, and stud-wall frames with plywood/gypsum board sheathing. Two other types are wood panel construction and log construction.
The origin of log building construction is uncertain. The first log structures are thought to have been built in Northern Europe about 3500 BC. Early techniques involved stacking tree trunks on top of each other and overlapping the corners resulting in some of the first log cabins. The strength of log structures was improved with interlocking corners made by notching the logs near the ends and overlapping the log in the notches. Such interlocking corners brought the logs closer together making it easier to seal the structure against the weather by stuffing the spaces between logs with moss or other materials.
Logs used in construction are often peeled of their bark. When using younger logs with a significant taper over length, such logs may be hewn to reduce the taper. Logs may also be hewn or otherwise cut to make them square or rectangular instead of round. Traditionally, round log building were often considered temporary until a more permanent structure could be built. But square log craftsmanship is considered the original permanent home design. Some advantages of square log over round include:
Square logs are typically made from the heart of a tree where shrinkage is minimal (typically less than 1 inch) as opposed to round logs with shrinkage of up to 5 inches. Thus, dealing with log shrinkage is much easier when using square logs.
Square logs can be fitted to better avoid water problems and associated rot than round logs. This results in longer building life. For example, square log homes over 500 years old are said to be common in Europe.
Square logs can be drilled for wiring and plumbing runs between courses while round logs, due to their shape, require chases or other methods of hiding wires and plumbing.
Unlike square logs, round logs tend to catch dust due to their shape. Round logs also make interior decorating more difficult due to their shape. Square logs, on the other hand, tend to be much easier for people to live with and keep clean. The term “square log” as used herein generally refers to a log or beam or timber or the like, composed of natural wood or any other material or combination of materials suitable for building construction, of some length, sections of which are substantially and consistently rectangular in shape, where one example of rectangular is square. Note that conventional square logs are made from natural wood and are typically fabricated as a single piece out of tree trunks.
For these advantages and more, modern log buildings built with square logs tend to enjoy a higher appraised value than round log buildings. In fact, the larger the square logs, the higher the value—and the cost. One reason for this is that square logs are generally cut from the heart of a tree and larger trees for making larger square logs tend to be scarce and expensive.
In recent times, log buildings have become increasingly popular for vacation cabins and even for homes. Various building techniques are combined to make such homes appealing and attractive. As a result, there is an increasing interest in and demand for log buildings and the timbers required to construct them. At the same time, the availability of old-growth timber suitable for producing larger logs is increasingly scarce and expensive.